


A Bat Dad for a Baby Robin

by Rulerofyouall



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Meets Justice League, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cute, Cute Kids, Gen, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd-centric, Jason-centric, Shyness, Smol Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: Bruce brings Jason to the Watchtower for the first time during a Justice League meeting. Jason is incredibly shy and nervous to be meeting his heroes.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 477





	A Bat Dad for a Baby Robin

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

Batman was acting weird. He had just entered the Watchtower through the zeta tube, but already, Diana noticed a difference. She narrowed her eyes, looking between the other members of the Justice League

Superman frowned and turned to her. "There is an additional heartbeat accompanying Batman."

"Another person? Who would want to come with him?" Green Lantern, Hal, spun around in his chair a bit.

The rest of them continued to eye the Bat as he leaned down and picked something, no some _one_ , up. They wore a brightly color suit very similar to the costume Dick Grayson used to wear.

"He has a child!" Diana beamed. "Though I wonder why Batman brought him to this meeting."

The small boy clung to Batman's neck as the older carried him to the meeting table. Upon reaching his seat, Batman tried to free himself, but the new Robin's clutches were strong. His face was pressed into the Bat's dark cape as Bruce sat down.

"Who's the kid?" Hal gestured towards the child. Barry looked up, interested in the new guy.

"He is my son, Jason." Bruce looked down at him. "The new Robin."

Diana jumped up and approached the child. Jason tensed as he felt the vibrations of someone's footsteps, but he relaxed when looked up at the approaching woman. Wonder Woman had been his favorite super hero for many, many ears, so he couldn't help but blink owlishly up at her in awe.

"I brought him here, so he would get used to be around other vigilantes." He continued. "He would get distracted otherwise."

"It's quite late out." She pursed her lips. "Shouldn't he be sleeping?"

"No!" Jason piped up in his own defense. "B said that he would start taking me on patrols and stuff." His cheeks flushed red.

Clark looked him up and down. "He seems quite young to be Robin."

"He looks a lot younger than he is." Bruce responded.

The boy whipped his head back to his father. "Are you calling me short?"

"I'm saying you're vertically challenged."

"That's the same thing!" Jason scowled. "The first Robin was probably 'vertically challenged' too."

Hal shook his head. "I saw him back then a few times. He was taller than you."

Diana resisted the urge to pinch the small child's cheeks as he pouted a bit. "All right, Robin, are you ready to be part of the meeting?"

His eyes widened, and he looked up back to Bruce.

"It might get boring." The Bat warned.

"I brought homework."

"Very well." He acquiesced. "Do not blame me when you fall asleep."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to fall asleep. I've been staying up training at night for a while now!"

Barry winced. That just meant that the new Robin might get extra tired. He couldn't tell quite how old he was, but he was definitely a pre teen. "Kid, you want some candy?" He always kept a stash nearby in case they worked with any children who needed to be calmed down.

He blinked before sliding off Batman's lap. The kid disappeared under the table for a short while before popping up next to the Flash. "Yes, please."

Bruce groaned a bit as the speedster enthusiastically showed his son all the candy he had hidden in the meeting room. Alfred would not be happy if he knew of all the sugar Jason was going to be consuming here.

To say that Jason was happy would be an understatement. He had been training to be Bruce's next Robin for a while now, and he finally got to meet some of his heroes! His favorite was Wonder Woman. She was a badass motherfucker.

And the Flash gave him candy too! He didn't often have candy on the streets. Hell, he didn't often have _anything_ on the streets, and he was lucky he didn't have to live that life anymore. If he had decided to tire jack any other car, this wouldn't have happened at all, and he could be dead by now or working for a bad person. Tons of kids in Crime Alley were drug runners.

Alfred probably wouldn't want him having all this sugar, especially at night, but when would be the next time he had such an opportunity? The Flash had given him chocolate and jelly beans and gummy worms and all the good shit. He scrambled back under Bruce's cape quickly, dropping his candy and bringing out his homework. Jason wasn't too concerned with what the adults were speaking of at the moment. Bruce had told him that he wanted Jason to have more experience before helping with the more dangerous cases, and that sounded fair.

The candy was the _shit._ Jason soon abandoned his homework, finding that he could no longer concentrate on it well. He climbed back up on top of his father and bounced his leg up and down. 

Bruce groaned loudly. "Flash, what have you done?"

"What?"

"My son is _vibrating._ "

Barry cracked a smile and laughed a bit. "Did you like the candy?"

Jason nodded his head, now sitting on his father's shoulders. His two hands made fists as they gripped the ears on Bruce's cowl, and as he swung his legs, Barry could feel Bruce's glare growing more intense.

He shivered a bit. "Well, I think this meeting has been very productive, but I have to bounce now." Barry knew that Bruce would still be able to find him and _kill_ him. "I'll bring some more candy for next time, kid!"

Jason beamed as Barry gave him a two finger salute and flashed away.

Diana laughed a little into her hand. "It sure looks like you have your hands full, Batman."

"No," the kid shook his head. "I'm not a handful, right B?"

Bruce grit his teeth. "Why don't you say bye to everyone? Alfred won't be happy with us if you do not get a good amount of sleep."

"I'm not tired."

Hal cackled. "Gee, I wonder why."

"Still," the Bat glared hard at the other League members, daring them to speak up. "It is late."

"You stay up all the time though."

"I'm an adult."

Jason pulled at the ears on the cowl again. "You're a hypocrite."

"Most parents are."

The boy visibly brightened at that. Bruce considered himself to be Jason's _parent?_

"You can't make me sleep."

"I can carry you all the way to your bed if I must."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
